Green Leaves
by Lupa Cullen
Summary: I stopped infront of the mirror. The girl staring back at me looked unfamiliar. Her skin was a chalky pale, her eyes were a dazzling shade of topaz. I slowly brought a hand up to me face. That was my reflection. And I was actually,dare I say it, beautiful


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. I wish I do, but I don't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly gained consciousness; my body was sore and numb. I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was blurry and out of focus. I sighed and closed my eyes, rolling onto my back. My head was spinning as I tried to clear my head and try to remember the last thing that happened.

_A fire was spreading inside me, tearing me apart. Beside me was Edward, anxiously trying to sooth me. "Bella, everything will be alright. I'm here, its ok." But nothing could have relaxed me now. I screamed, clawing at the cushions. "Make it stop! It burns!" I pleaded, tears flowing down my cheeks as I thrashed around. I knew this was going to happen. In a way, I asked for this to happen. This was the ultimate gift Edward could have ever given me, although he would never agree with me. Now his venom was in my veins, he was now a part of me. All I had to do was go through three days of hell. But I would have done anything in order to be with him forever. _

I turned over and rubbed my temples. The last time I had ever had a headache like this was around 4 years ago, when I was recovering from my ordeal with James. I shivered involuntarily, that was one of the worst moments of my life. That, and the time that Edward had left me. Edward. I sat up and opened my eyes once more. That's when I noticed that I was on a large bed. But not just any bed, it was the bed that Edward had proposed to me on. I inhaled deeply. All me senses seemed to be enhanced to me. My eyesight was a hundred times better, and I could smell Alice's room down the hall. But there was a much stronger scent…

"Bella…" I heard a familiar velvet voice beside me. I turned around, and there he was, lying on his side, his topaz eyes, filled with passion, watching me. I

"Edward…" I smiled, throwing myself into his arms. If I could have cried, I would have been sobbing with joy. I was now his for all eternity. Every ache in my body was forgotten, my headache vanished at he wrapped his arms around me.

"You…you look beautiful…" He whispered, pulling me down to lay next to him. His nose was only centimeters away from mine's.

"No, 'beautiful' isn't even close." He corrected himself as I looked up at his perfect, god-like face. He was smiling, lightly tracing my lips with his finger.

"I could say the same for you." I shivered under his touch, but not from cold. In fact, his touch didn't feel cold. He chuckled, slowly leaning in and brushing his lips upon mine.

"You smell," He muttered against my lips, "even better than you did when you were human, as hard as that is to believe…"

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. He deepened the kiss, something he rarely does. I found myself happy that I didn't need to breathe, that I didn't need to pull away, that I didn't need to miss the first actual kiss we shared, one that wasn't guarded. I felt relieved that he didn't have to hold himself back around me anymore. He didn't have to be on his guard, careful as not to lose himself to his senses.

He pulled back gently, obviously regretting doing so.

"We should go downstairs. The others are anxious." He sat up, pulling me along with him playfully. I tried to hide my disappointment, but it had noticed. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "We have all the time in the world."

I smiled, giving him one last, deep kiss before getting up and walking, amazinging fast, I might add, to the door. Edward 'appeared' next to me, grinning wickedly.

"Shall we go and meet my new family?" I asked, the words coming out as a whisper.

"We shall." He took my hand and walked down the stairs with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, like it? Please leave a review!

After much thought, I have decided to change this to a oneshot, mainly because I lose interest in stories that are extremely long. But, hey, I might one day actually finish one of my forgotten fanfictions I stuffed in my closet!


End file.
